Hero
by StarAngel02
Summary: “Can I be your hero?” he whispered his plea. She laughed as tears of joy flowed through her eyes and flung herself into his embrace. One-shot. Parings: N x M and slightly R x H.


* * *

**(A/N: Hi guys! This is my first one-shot for Gakuen Alice. Hope you guys like it…thanks for reading!)**

* * *

**Title: **Hero.

**Summary: **"Can I be your hero?" he whispered his plea.

She laughed as tears of joy flowed through her eyes and flung herself into his embrace.

One-shot. Parings: N x M and slightly R x H.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song 'Hero' is rightfully owned by Enrique Iglesias.

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Author:** StarAngel02

* * *

The crimson eyed teenager leaned against the drinks counter as he scanned the hall for even a glimpse of long auburn hair.

It was the night of their graduation from high school. The school had organized a last dance for the students. Everyone he saw was enjoying themselves. Some promising to stay in contact with each other, some making plans of what to do in summer before the dreaded college started and other making last minute confessions. Oh how he wished he could do that.

He sighed and pulled the tie of his formal suit loose. Dressed in a white shirt with black dress pant and a black tie along with a black coat, his appearance did complete justice to the title give to him – The Prince. But he did not care anything about it. Heck he wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her.

He sighed again. As he was about to take his fourth glass of beer for the night, he noticed a familiar auburn haired girl going toward the balcony. He immediately abandoned his drink and followed her. He thought she looked beautiful even if she was wearing a simple winterberry halter neck gown.

He finally caught up with her but by that time they were already near the balcony. She stopped dead in her tracks for some reason. He was about to call her name out when he saw what had caused the auburn haired to halt. To say that he was shocked by what he saw was an understatement. He was disgusted and absolutely revolted. He felt betrayed. If he could feel such immense pain while watching the current scene, he didn't want to imagine what the girl in front of him was feeling.

The auburn haired girl felt as if the heart was ripped out of her chest and smashed into millions of pieces. The only thought in her mind was- how? Why would they do this to her? What had she done to deserve this? She couldn't take it any more. Her eyes had already started watering. She turned around and dashed out from her hall to God knows where. In the process she missed the calls of the worried raven haired boy.

He had seen it all. He had seen it all with his own bloody eyes. And he had also seen the love of his life cry. The sight of her crying made him want to punch someone really badly. And that's exactly what he did.

He entered the balcony and angrily marched towards the oblivious couple in front of him. He grabbed the blond haired boy with his collar and punched him square in the jaw.

The blond lad looked up and started, "Nat-"

Another punch in his abdomen was his reward for trying to speak.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare try to explain this. How could you do this to her Ruka!? She loved you! With all her heart! And is this the way you return her love?" the lad laughed almost emotionlessly. "I gave up on her because. I thought you would keep her happy. I thought someone as cold-hearted as me didn't deserve her. I trusted you. SHE trusted you. But I guess I was wrong. I was so wrong! You know what? I regret giving up now. I regret not fighting for my love earlier. But most of all, I regret even considering you my best friend." He lashed out all his pent up frustrations and feeling on his so called best friend.

Before he left, he turned towards the amethyst eyed girl and said darkly, "I knew your cold but I didn't know you were this heartless to steal your best friends boyfriend."

With that said he sprinted out of the hall in search of the auburn haired female. He didn't have to search for long though. As soon as he reached the park, he saw her sitting on an empty swing. He silently walked toward her until he was standing right in front of her.

She seemed to have noticed his presence and looked up. "Natsume…", she whispered and started crying again, burying her face in her hands.

Natsume laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "Shh…I know. I know. But please stop crying now Mikan." This just caused Mikan to cry harder.

Natsume fished out his cell phone from his pocket and fiddled with it.

_Let me be your hero _

Confused as from where the sound was coming, Mikan looked up. She was surprised to Natsume offering his hand to her. He knelt down and politely asked, "May I have the pleasure of dancing with a beautiful lady as yourself."

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? _

Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her hand a pulled her toward him. He placed her hands on his shoulder and his own around her waist. He started swaying slightly to match the beat of the song.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?_

When he felt Mikan relax in his arms, he softly spoke, "I'm sorry if this song is so mushy. But it's the only one that we can dance on. I don't have any other good songs in my cell phone right now."

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

"No, its ok. It's a very beautiful song." She breathed out.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight _

They were dancing peacefully, without the care of the world. Natsume's couldn't have asked for more. His dream had come true. Here he was, with the girl he loves, in his arms. Everything felt right…so good. He could hold her like this forever. And he would certainly keep his words if Mikan allowed him to.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

Mikan was enjoying the night. She was slowly forgetting about what she had seen and the pain in the heart was slowly fading. She felt so warm and protected in Natsume's arms. No one had ever made her feel this way. Not even her two year old boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend now), Ruka. She wished she could stay like this forever. She didn't want Natsume to let her go. Not now, not ever.

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight _

They didn't know, but this was only the beginning of a beautiful relationship. And the dazzling moon along with the brightly shining stars was the only one to witness this pure love blooming. It felt blessed to have seen such a pure and heart-warming sight.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

Mikan sighed happily and Natsume tightened his grip on her waist, never wanting to let go.

_You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero._

The song ended but the two didn't pull apart. They didn't want to pull apart. They stayed in that position for some time. After what seemed like eternity Mikan pulled apart and Natsume reluctantly let go. He watched the girl in front of him as she tried to gather her words. Unconsciously a blush appeared on his handsome face. Finally she spoke, "Thanks Natsume…"

Seeing that the lad did not reply she turned around and whispered, "I-Its getting late…I- I sh-should head home now."

"Wait!" Natsume exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

The turned her to him and intently gazed into her eyes. Mikan was immediately hypnotized and couldn't look away from his face. There was something different in his eyes tonight but Mikan couldn't place her finger on it.

He pulled her closer to him a said in a very un-Natsume like but at the same time in a very serious voice, "I've waited to tell you this for such a long time…but I can't wait any longer…for I fear that if I do, I will loose you forever."

Mikan was confused by his words but his next statement stunned her.

"Mikan…I love you."

Mikan didn't know what to say. She was too shocked for word. But surprisingly enough she, deep down inside her heart, she had expected these word. She was truly glad.

"Can I be your hero?" he whispered his plea.

She laughed as tears of joy flowed through her eyes and flung herself into his embrace. "Baka! What took you so long?" she playfully chided him. And then, to Natsume's utter amazement, she kissed him. He quickly recovered and returned the kiss with equal passion. They broke the kiss after a while.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked while smiling at her.

"No…because you were always my hero Natsume." she said softly.

"Ha! I knew it! You were so in love with me since the beginning…polkadots!" he laughed teasingly after seeing her blush furiously and started running around the park.

"Natsume no hentai!" she shouted as she chased him.

Suddenly Natsume tackled her from behind and the both fell on the ground with Natsume on top of Mikan.

"I love you plokadots…" he said mischievously.

"I love you too my pervert…" she replied grinning.

That was enough for him. In one swift motion he claimed her lips with his own again. They shared a sweet and gentle kiss. They broke apart and layed on the soft grass, looking at the star filled sky.

"Natsume…" Mikan suddenly called out.

"Yeah?"

"For how long will we stay together?"

Natsume didn't reply. He just tightened his grip around Mikan. Mikan seem satisfied with his simple gesture. She knew Natsume wasn't the one who spoke out him emotions freely. She smiled happily.

* * *

'I don't know for how long will we stay together because I don't know which is longer, ALWAYS or FOREVER.'

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I did it! But it took me two hours to write it. Shees….I guess I need to increase my typing speed. So…how was it? Did you guys like it? Please forgive my grammatical and spelling errors. And sorry to make Ruka and Hotaru look like bad people here but it was all a part of the plot. I was inspired to write this by the song 'Hero'. I was listening to it yesterday night and suddenly this idea popped into my mind so I wrote it before I lost my inspiration. I hope I was good enough for you liking. And I would be very glad if you guys left a review. It'll give me encouragement and I'll update my other story faster.**

**Oh by the way, I have started a new fic but I'll post it here only by end of May or start of June because only the prologue is written by now and I have to edit it and plan the other chapters so hopefully you guys will read that story too!**

* * *

**One last request - SILENT READERS…PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
